


[CLex][Smallville]插曲

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [32]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 当Ryan死在自己怀里时，Clark悲痛欲绝，他原以为自己能够陪伴Ryan健健康康快快乐乐地一起成长，然而上天夺去了他，他永远地失去了他。这世上再也没有一个能像Ryan那样好的弟弟了，他那么懂事、那么体贴，跟他在一起，Clark可以毫无秘密、毫无隐瞒地痛快哭、痛苦笑，即便Ryan读不透自己的心，但是Ryan了解自己、懂自己，俨然是个成熟的小大人。只是天意无情，不与长相守，当Ryan微笑着离开尘世，身世的秘密再一次千斤压顶般负在Clark肩上，让他在悲痛之余，也倍感孤独。所以，当另一个孩子，Evan被自己收留时，Clark真的很开心，虽然Evan并不怎么懂事，但是有人陪伴的喜悦还是充盈着他。父母年事已高，能有一个孩子陪伴在身边，起码不会太孤独吧。然而悲剧降临，上天再一次无情地带走了那个孩子。自己是外星人，谁知道在地球上能不能有孩子呢；可是上天竟然连让自己收养孩子的愿望都击碎成泡影，命运早已注定，自己终会孤独终老。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]插曲

[CLex][Smallville]插曲  
Child  
注：原作《Smallville》  
cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
渣男预警。呃，其实原剧里他俩的感情戏就写的挺渣的。。。  
顺便吐槽一下，剧里的氪星人怎么都那么想生孩子啊？每次Kent家收养的孩子去世，Clark就会难过地说自己是外星人可能永远不会有孩子；Dax-Ur为了生孩子，一直戴着蓝氪石压制自己超能力留在地球；Zod附身Lex时，也想让Lana给他生孩子；后来的Zod年轻克隆体也一直在跟Faora造孩子，只是当Faora试图阻止他时，绝情地杀掉了Faora，然后从他后面的举动来看，他后悔的不是杀死Faora而是孩子没了，所以他把这个锅甩给了Clark。。。。  
无力吐槽。  
文中的氪星人生理构造，都是我瞎编的，别当真哈。  


插曲  
当Ryan死在自己怀里时，Clark悲痛欲绝，他原以为自己能够陪伴Ryan健健康康快快乐乐地一起成长，然而上天夺去了他，他永远地失去了他。这世上再也没有一个能像Ryan那样好的弟弟了，他那么懂事、那么体贴，跟他在一起，Clark可以毫无秘密、毫无隐瞒地痛快哭、痛苦笑，即便Ryan读不透自己的心，但是Ryan了解自己、懂自己，俨然是个成熟的小大人。只是天意无情，不与长相守，当Ryan微笑着离开尘世，身世的秘密再一次千斤压顶般负在Clark肩上，让他在悲痛之余，也倍感孤独。  
所以，当另一个孩子，Evan被自己收留时，Clark真的很开心，虽然Evan并不怎么懂事，但是有人陪伴的喜悦还是充盈着他。父母年事已高，能有一个孩子陪伴在身边，起码不会太孤独吧。然而悲剧降临，上天再一次无情地带走了那个孩子。自己是外星人，谁知道在地球上能不能有孩子呢；可是上天竟然连让自己收养孩子的愿望都击碎成泡影，命运早已注定，自己终会孤独终老。  
  
然而，几天后，由于将来报考大学的矛盾，Clark再一次跟父亲吵了起来。Clark想报考离家近的堪萨斯中部大学，而Jonathan为了他的前途考虑，则希望他能在大都会大学、俄亥俄州立大学和迈阿密大学等这些更好的大学中做出选择。父子二人大吵一架不欢而散，委屈不已的Clark四处游荡，不知怎么的，就来到了古老的洞穴。  
当难过的Clark随口抒发着近日来心中的苦闷之时，空荡荡的洞穴中Jor-El那充满机械感的AI的声音突然响起，Clark终于知道了一个秘密，一个关于氪星人生理构造的秘密。  
“Jor-El告诉我，氪星人是可以与地球上的人繁衍后代的”，回到家中的Clark，向父母转述自己在洞穴中所听到的信息，“氪星人失去超能力后，生理构造会变得与地球人相同，能够正常与地球人繁衍。”  
“但是如果你没有了超能力，处境会变得很危险”，越发苍老的Jonathan目尽忧思，“孩子，我们不希望你有事。”  
“Jor-El说，还有另一种选择”，Clark继续解释着这些仿佛天方夜谭般的信息，“正常的氪星人，无论男女，只要生殖细胞能在自己体内与人类的生殖细胞接触，那么无论对方是男是女，都可以成功受精，自动筛选出最优的受精卵，并在受精处演化出临时子宫与产道。”  
“听起来就像是双性人”，依旧美丽慈祥的Martha聪慧睿智地分析着，“Clark，我们明白你一直想要个孩子，但是这对你来说不知道是不是安全的。”  
“Jor-El告诉我，受孕期间除了身形会有所改变外，其他的生理机能会随之增强”，Clark顿了一下，“也就是说，我会变得更加强壮。”  
“这似乎是个好办法，尽管男人怀孕听起来有些诡异，但是”，Jonathan转头笑着看了看Martha，“这是斯莫维尔，没什么是不可能。”  
“Clark，你也差不多成年了，这件事你自己决定，不过”，Martha温暖地笑着，“这件事一定要征得对方允许才行，还有一定要好好待人家。”  
“我和Martha真地迫不及待地想要拥抱我们的孙子孙女了”，Jonathan愉悦地揉着Clark那头乱糟糟的卷发，“农场马上就要热闹起来了。”  
“但是还是有一个问题”，Clark沮丧地低下了头，“双方的生殖细胞必须在离体一分钟内在我体内接触。”  
“一分钟内？这似乎有些仓促”，Jonathan陷入沉思，“听起来似乎是不可能的。”  
“没错，这意味着对方不能是女人”，Clark失落地叹了口气，“我需要一个男人。”  
  
正在此时，敲门声响起，Lex Luthor推门走了进来，“抱歉，门没关我就直接进来了。我有一些关于洞穴壁画图腾的问题，不知道Clark能不能帮一下忙”，来到Clark身边，眼中似有深意地凝视着他。  
Jonathan和Martha默契地对视了一眼，拍了拍Clark的肩膀，“农场里还有些事，我们两个先去忙了”，Jonathan似有所感地看了两个年轻人一会，然后带上了房门。  
“抱歉,Lex，我帮不上忙”，Clark言辞闪烁地敷衍着，“关于象形文字方面的研究，我还是一筹莫展。”  
“没关系的”，Lex有些自嘲地笑了笑，“Clark，方才我无意间听到了你们的一些对话。”  
“Lex，我可以解释的！”难道Lex知道了自己的秘密？！Clark瞬时变得紧张起来，他一直惧怕的事情终于还是发生了，Lex会离开他、抛弃他，人们会把他当作怪物一样抓进实验室里解剖，他再也不能像以前一样在农场干他喜欢的农活了。。。  
“嘿，同性恋没什么的”，Lex莫名其妙的话，打断了Clark的郁海浮沉，“不过说实话，我还是有些诧异，我一直以为你喜欢Lana。”  
“呃。。。我只是最近才发现自己取向的”，太好了，Lex没有发现，赶快把话题引向别处，“Lex，你最近跟Lionel关系怎么样？”  
“还那个样子。你男朋友是谁？我认识吗？”只是Lex并不想扯开话题。  
“还没有。Lex，这事你能先保密吗？我还没想好该怎么跟大家说。”赶快停下这个话题吧，Clark已经不知道该怎么回复了。  
“当然。不过Clark，如果你有什么需求的话，我可以帮忙，无论是要在上面还是在下面。”没想到Lex竟然说出这种话，一石入浪千层波，Clark目瞪口呆！  
“Lex，我以为你是直的！”没错，Clark直接震惊地喊了出来。  
“我当然是。不过如果是你，那就不一样”，波澜不惊的Lex平静地拍了拍Clark僵硬的臂膀，“我们是最好的朋友，朋友不就是互相帮助的吗？”  
“但是。。。。跟朋友。。。太奇怪了。。。”面红耳赤的Clark词不达意地推辞着。  
“Clark，不要有心里负担”，Lex转过来意味深长地凝视着Clark慌乱的双眼，“我是个成年人，这种事情见怪不怪。如果你实在接受不了，就把我当成一个缘悭一面而后再无瓜葛的陌生人，这样就好多了。”  
“但是这。。。。”Clark仍在推辞着，只是Lex的电话声打断了在场的尴尬。  
Lex挂掉电话后，“抱歉，有些事情需要我去处理”，他轻轻地拍了拍Clark仍旧僵硬不堪的后背，“Clark，如果你想清楚了，你知道能在哪找到我”，然后匆匆离开了。  
  
待Lex离开，Jonathan和Martha走了进来，看着仍旧面红耳赤躯体僵硬的Clark，  
“看起来，Lex是最好的选择。”Martha温柔的声音，打破了屋内宁静。  
“我赞同。”Jonatha附和着。  
“但是我只需要一个捐精者，”，对此Clark并不赞同，“而Lex则肯定是想跟我上床”，Clark幽目轻阖，“我。。。做不到。”  
听到儿子将话题扯向奇怪的地方，Martha不自然地笑了笑，轻轻拍了拍Jonathan的肩膀，尴尬地上了楼，留下睿智的丈夫为儿子进行久违的青春期教育。  
“但是你有更好的人选吗？”Jonathan示意Clark坐下，“我的意思是说，你的同龄人里似乎没有什么合适的人选。”  
“是啊，我和同学的关系不好不坏，也就那样”，Clark烦恼地用手撑住脑袋，“Pete搬家了不在这里；Teague教练跟我也不算多么熟悉；看起来确实没什么比Lex更合适的人选，但是。。。。”他烦躁地挠了挠头，“我实在是不想跟男人上床。。。”  
“。。。。”Jonathan尴尬地假咳数下，将话题引向他处，“这话我或许没什么资格说，我确实是不愿意看到自己的孙子身上流着Luthor家的血液，但是儿子，Lex不一样”，他安抚地摸着儿子乱糟糟的头发，“也许我以前对他的态度不算多么好，但是Lex已经向我证明了他与他的父亲的区别，他农活干得很好，他是个合格的农夫，况且。。。”Jonathan停顿片刻，“他帮我们那么多次，我们欠他的。”  
“但是爸，我。。。。”Clark还是很不情愿。  
“Clark，我明白你的顾虑”，Jonathan紧紧握住儿子的双手，让儿子明白自己会是他的精神支柱，“也许你跟Lex有个孩子，预言中你的夙敌就不会是他了。我想相比Lex，你更愿意Lionel是你的敌人”，他温和地笑了笑，“在黑色氪石那件事之后，我想你更应该把握住他。”  
不得不说，Jonathan的话很有道理，Clark差不多快要被说服了，但是他还是不想跟男人上床。  
“而且既然Lex以为你是同性恋”，Jonathan再接再厉地鼓励着儿子，“这就意味着你现在不必告诉他真相，只需要忍耐一次，就能得到他的。。。他的生殖细胞。等你们有了孩子，时机成熟后，再告诉他也不迟。”  
“但是。。。我瞒着Lex的事已经太多了，我不想。。。又要欺骗他。我。。。”Clark心绪杂陈地叹了口气，然后突然想到了什么，眼睛一亮，“爸，你可以当那个捐精者啊！”  
Jonathan惊得气喘吁吁咳嗽不止心脏骤停面如菜色！  
Clark吓得手忙脚乱地给父亲拿药，拍着他的后背帮他将药物服下，终于，Jonathan的气息平稳了下来。。。

“Clark！我不想有一个叫我爷爷的儿子！”Jonathan怒吼着，“快去找Lex，给我生个孙子！”  
“爸，你别动怒”，Clark忙唯唯诺诺地安抚着父亲，毕竟父亲心脏病积患已久，可不能让他情绪太过激动，“我。。。我放学后就去找他！”

在Martha的照顾下，Jonathan渐渐安定了下来。在他的再三催促下，Clark还是心神不定地去上学了，临行前他再三叮嘱母亲如果家里有事马上联系自己。  
而一刻也闲不下来的Jonathan，趁着Martha不注意，又跑去干农活了。  
Martha担忧地劝他保重身体，不要勉强，Jonathan无奈地笑了笑，  
“Martha，我知道我不该逼Clark，关于报考大学的事我也劝不了他；我只是希望，在我的葬礼前，Clark能有个孩子，起码这样，他就不会再孤独了。”  
“Jonathan，Clark还有我们。。。。”  
“但是Martha，我们不可能永远陪着他。”

今天的农场，格外的空旷，寂静。

是夜。  
Luthor别墅。  
形单影只的Lex静静地站在酒柜前，举着酒杯却没有什么心思饮下。面带淤青的他若有所思地回顾着方才与Jason Teague的那场恶战，默默地审查着那人关于Clark的只言片语，一时心绪难平思绪万千。  
“Lex！”Clark熟悉的声音由远及近适时地响起，Lex回转身躯已是笑脸迎逢，温柔以对。  
“Lex，你受伤了！”Clark担忧的心情溢于言表，他满目尽是自责之色，“发生了什么？”  
也许现在就是问出真相的时机，Lex出神地凝视着Clark，肉眼可见地察觉到面前的这个男孩在自己的注视下逐渐变得慌乱起来。也许这并不是一个好的时机，Lex将心事放下，旋即云淡风轻地笑了，“没什么，只是一些小擦伤罢了。”  
“如果我当时能在你身边，你就不会受伤了”，Clark自责地垂下了头，“我很抱歉没能拯救你。”  
“。。。。Clark，你不可能拯救所有人的”，Lex安抚着他，“别自责了。你来这里，是有什么事需要我帮忙吗？”  
“。。。”Clark这才想起自己来意，但是。。。呃。。。实在是羞于启齿，但是实在是事到临头不得不提，只是他还是想试图再挣扎一下，也许万一Lex理解了呢？“Lex，我。。。我仔细想了想你白天说的话，不过还是得告诉你，不是。。。不是我。。。想和你上床，是我的。。。我的一个朋友，他。。。她想要一个孩子，希望你能。。。能捐一些。。。一些精液。。。”终于勉强说出口的Clark，早已面红耳赤羞满眉梢。。。。  
“。。。。Clark，你说的这个朋友不会就是你自己吧？”Lex暗自笑了笑，看着面前结结巴巴不知如何回答的男孩面如霞色，突然有些愧疚，他不该取笑他的，然而自己却不能如此草率地答应Clark这个不明所以的要求，所以，“Clark你知道的，我不是我父亲，尽管我会因为各种原因跟许多人上床，有些甚至连我自己都记不清楚。但是我不想自己有个不明不白的孩子流落在外，不想像我父亲那样外面到处都是私生子，我希望你能理解。”  
不得不说，Lex说的这话确实很有道理，Clark被说服了。所以为今之计，只有一条路可行，那就是——  
“忘掉那个吧，Lex”，酝酿许久，Clark终于还是决定直抒胸臆，毕竟相比接下来要发生的事，现在所说的话可就一点都不算羞耻了，“是我想跟你上床。”  
Lex笑着吻了上去。

当情潮将至，陷入抵死缠绵情难自已无法自拔的Clark，方才忆起此行之举，然箭已在弦不得不发，慌乱之下猛地推开深陷体内的Lex，仓惶伸手阻拦自己一飞冲天的精液，妄图将其所接之物抹入自己体中。然纵力挽狂澜终事与愿违，只能眼睁睁地看着溅到天花板上旋即四散倾泻的一滩黏稠，无力回天的沮丧令其懊恼万分，然直到此时方才记起适才被自己猛推在床的Lex，忙手足无措地瞻前顾后察看对方，却见其虽手抚痛处然目视自己，若有所思。  
Clark慌了，他不知道该怎么解释，只能辞不达意地闪烁其词，只是未料到——  
“Clark，我没想到你。。。”Lex的反应出乎他的意料，“你竟然有这种癖好。”  
“诶？”Clark一脸疑惑。  
仿佛是特意给束手无策的Clark台阶下，Lex行若无事地淡然一笑，“原来你喜欢自己干自己啊。”  
“什么？”Clark这才反应过来，连忙接过话茬，“没错。只是这并不怎么容易。”  
“别担心”，Lex温柔地由上到下爱抚着Clark直至一手把握住，“我帮你，我相信你的尺寸可以办到。”  
“真的？”Clark将信将疑地躺下，任凭Lex恣意而为。果然在Lex的尽力辅佐下，他成功地将自己纳入体内。只是单凭这样还不够，他若想能够受孕还需Lex的鼎力相助，所以，“Lex，你能一起吗？”  
事已至此焉有不从之理，Lex旋即执戈而立势如破竹长风破浪破釜沉舟，终于百尺竿头更进一步郎心似铁坚不可摧地挤入Clark体内，与其一道共赴楚云蜀烟鱼水之欢。

过情关，谁敢闯；望明月，心悲凉；千古恨，轮回尝；眼一闭，谁最狂。。。  
突然，销魂彻骨，情潮再临。  
只是，随着一阵此起彼伏的高潮痉挛，年轻的Clark成功地将Lex与自己同时卡在了体内，苦痛之下二人瑟瑟发抖苦不堪言。  
终于，在Lex低声细语的安抚之下，自责的Clark渐渐放松了自己，最终二人历经磨难终得逃出生天。  
“Lex，我不该来的”，Clark悔恨万分地小心翼翼托住Lex的勃起仔细检查，“如果不是我，你就不会受伤了。。。”  
“嘿Clark，我没事的”，事到如今反倒是Lex安慰对方，“你只是太年轻了，还需要练习罢了”，一如既往地如沐春风，如果忽略他此时额头上强忍巨痛的汗珠的话。  
“不，这都是我的错！”反复检查最终确认无恙后，Clark毅然决然地穿好衣服，“我很抱歉”，不顾Lex的再三挽留，一骑绝尘而去。  
被抛弃的Lex黯然地关灯瘫倒在床，清冷的月光透过玻璃斑驳凌乱地洒在他瘦削枯白的脸上，形单影只。  
黑暗中，寂静片刻，一声怒吼，伴随着稀里哗啦地打砸声，划破了夜的宁静，再无安宁。

当心灰意冷的Clark沮丧地回到家中，日渐衰老的父亲还在执灯相望，心底的触动叩击着他的灵魂，令他心有所动感慨万千。  
Clark尴尬地向父亲解释了自己此行的出师不利，并趁此机会与父亲促膝长谈。  
终于，年迈的父亲理解了自己的选择。

Lex原以为，经过那一夜，Clark至少会对自己稍微坦诚一些；然而事与愿违，当远古洞穴里Clark就那样在他的眼皮底下消失，事后又欲盖弥彰地试图遮掩，Lex心冷了；  
而察觉到自己貌似没有成功受孕的Clark，在暂时失去超能力后，开始勇敢地追逐自己的爱情，故意冷落Lex，Lex心怒了。  
既然始终无法得到你的信任，与其以后渐行渐远，何不反其道而行之；既然注定无法永远成为你最好的朋友，那不如成为你命中注定的宿敌，让你日思夜想殚精竭虑；无论是敌是友，总之必须是你眼中的焦点，心中的最重。  
于是,愤怒的Lex开始兴风作浪肆意妄为，与Clark的矛盾越积越深愈演愈烈，最终道不同不相为谋，二人路长而歧分崩离析。  
直到——  
Lex与Jonathan竞选州议员，Lex的狂热粉丝Samantha Drake，自作多情地想要帮Lex扫清障碍，与其同伙自作主张地打伤了Jonathan。

斯莫维尔医疗中心。  
Lex慌不及待地前来探望，迫切地向Clark保证此事与他无关，他会尽快地将犯罪嫌疑人揪出并绳之以法。  
然而，迎接他的是Clark的冷嘲热讽。  
他不再信任他了。  
二人冷言冷语地吵了几句后，Clark越来越激动，他——  
“欠你的，我还你！”，将Lex推进了医院厕所隔间，“以后我们两不相欠！”，扒下来Lex的裤子，然后。。。。  
吐了Lex一胯。  
他，怀孕了。  
他逃走了。  
抛下Lex，又一次。

医院门口。  
“Clark，你确定不把这事告诉Lex吗？”被Martha搀扶着出院的Jonathan，看向拎着行李大包小包的儿子，“他应该知道。”  
“我不信任他了。”Clark心酸地叹了口气，曾几何时他也不会想到，他会和Lex闹到这般田地，不由百感交集黯然神伤。  
“Clark，是Lex的生长环境将他变成这样子的”， Martha温柔地安慰，“如果他不这样，他将无法生存。我们不能责怪他。”  
“我知道，只是。。。。”Clark黯然不语。  
角落里，看着Kent一家渐行渐远的Lex，只听清了‘Clark说不再信任他’的只言片语，怒火中烧。

兴风作浪的Lex日益癫狂，他一次又一次疯狂地试探着Clark的底线，无法忍受的Clark与他大吵大闹不欢而散。  
这段从一开始就不被人看好的友情，彻底分崩离析，不复在焉。  
虽然，他们心底，始终都未曾将彼此放下。  
而后，Zod降临。

沧浪濯缨，星汉迢迢；暮云叆叇，日月无光。  
在Milton Fine博士，即Brainiac的设计下，Zod附身到了Lex身上。  
“你有你父亲的眼睛。”附身在Lex身上的Zod，试图伸手触碰Clark那与其父极其相似的面庞，却被其躲让，这令Zod恼羞成怒。  
Zod振臂一挥，巨大的实力压制下，Clark应势而倒，赤身裸体，娇喘吁吁。蔑视众生的Zod，无视Clark的扭曲挣扎，王霸之气，傲视睥睨，举手投足，自成一系。冷笑着将二人纠缠一起的骚涩内裤硬塞其口，残暴的Zod冷漠地抬起Clark那修长的双腿，乘风逐浪，长驱直入，蛮冲直撞，横行无忌。  
“你是绝佳的宿体”，Zod冷笑着粗暴地横冲直撞，狠掐着身下被堵住口鼻无法言语只能支支吾吾扭曲挣扎的Clark，巨大的力量差距，令即便是钢铁之躯也布满淤青，“也会是诞下我的后裔的绝佳母体”。  
无力反抗的Clark奋力挣扎着，然而Clark越挣扎，Zod越兴奋。性致高昂的Zod将Clark那因应激反应而高昂的坚硬，硬折着扭送挤入其内，同时被两根坚挺塞满撕裂的Clark痛苦不堪，腿间鲜血淋淋惨不忍睹。  
然而残暴的Zod丝毫不存任何体恤之意，“我有这个人的记忆，你喜欢这样”，嗜血的Zod轻蔑地嗤笑着，迎着鲜血继续冲刺，以致血流如注赤色成河。  
然而Zod仍不满足。

Zod这个老变态，从小就觊觎Jor-El的美色，然而等他长大后Jor-El已经是个糟老头子了。作为一个颜控，他自然不会对糟老头子Jor-El下手，然而对跟Jor-El年轻时一模一样的Kal-El那就不同了。他一定要好好地玩个痛快，狠狠地排遣一下这些年来求而不得的积郁成疾，不到酣畅淋漓决不罢休。  
所以，在蹂躏完Clark的身后后，他又开始将目光转到他的身前。  
他粗暴地扶起Clark满是黏稠的坚挺，粗暴地跨坐了上去，粗暴地疯狂攒动，无视他痛苦不堪的呻吟，自顾自地颠鸾倒凤，如狼似虎坐地吸土。  
终于，当欲火中烧的Zod将积郁多年的欲望宣泄殆尽后，他狠狠一脚将自己玩弄掏空的Clark无情踢入幻影空间，然后开始征服地球大计。

当精疲力竭的Clark历尽艰辛从幻影空间逃脱，经此一劫历练大增轻松将Zod击败后，他发现他肚子里的孩子没了。  
确切地说，是他与Lex的孩子没了，而他与Zod的孩子却在孕育之中。  
尽管另一个孩子，也算是他与Lex的孩子——毕竟那是Lex的身体——但是Clark绝不允许自己的孩子身上有一丝一毫Zod基因的可能性，  
所以，堡垒复苏后，他让堡垒动手，打掉了这个孩子，这个他与Lex、与Zod，三个人共同的孩子。

经此一难，Clark愈发地更加不待见Lex了，尽管他知道那不是Lex的错都是因为Zod，尽管Zod离体后Lex失去了那段时间的记忆；然而每当想起那个本应存活下来的孩子，他忍不住就对Lex横加指摘恶眼相向；即便是他对Lex怎么也恨不起来，也厌恶不起来，但是每当遇到什么事情时，他还是会下意识地判定这是Lex的错，尽管很多情况下事情明显与Lex无关。  
他与Lex的友情，或许再也没有修复的可能了。  
不是因为Lex，是因为他自己。  
或许他不该那么早就放弃他。

东海扬尘，劫灰飞烬；桑林榆晚，物是人非。  
心灰意冷的二人，不约而同地选择了冷处理这段关系。他们不再联系，不再交流，就那样疏远了。  
从此以后，无论是好是坏，都与对方无关。  
然而，‘The Traveler’一事还是将二人联系在了一起。  
Brainiac变成Kara的样子，欺骗Lex说‘Clark会毁灭地球’。  
为了拯救地球，Lex不得不做出艰难的决定。  
当北极的孤独堡垒轰然倒塌，Lex紧紧拥住Clark，巨大的冰柱从天而降，一切归于寂静。  
“抱歉Clark，我爱你。”

欲问此情何所似，生不同衾死同穴

一个月后，Oliver一众在北极冰层深处发现了Clark的红外套，之后辗转在维尔霍扬科斯寻到了Clark的踪迹。  
当Oliver询问Clark，雪崩之后发生了什么时，Clark始终三缄其口，顾左右而言其他。  
没有人知道发生了什么。

某地。  
失踪许久重伤不治的Lex四肢尽断五脏俱焚。  
伤重的Lex，震惊地在自己体内发现了一枚沉睡数年的胚胎。  
他不知道它是从何而来，但是他能猜到。  
一定是Zod那次附身时发生了什么。  
他不知道它是谁的孩子，但是它会是他的孩子；即便不是，他也能将它改造成是。  
于是，Lex下令亲信将胚胎取出，注入自己的基因与记忆，以及。。。。  
不知为何，Lex想起了自己多年前从Helen那里偷到的Clark的那瓶血液，鬼使神差地做出了一个决定。

他会是他跟Clark共同的孩子。

下令将其送至卡德摩斯，与自己的众多克隆体一同培养，然后。。。

该开始报复了。。。

轰！  
Oliver按下了炸弹开关按钮。


End file.
